Ravenclaw Experiences
by RavenFiction
Summary: Alexander Starr, a first-year, has been sorted into Ravenclaw, but when he realises his best friend arrives at the school late and is sorted into Slytherin, everything changes. R&R Please!
1. The Sorting Hat and The Riddle

**Hello, I thought I'd write a Ravenclaw story- so here it is. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Alexander Starr."

Alex's heart skipped a beat as he quickly walked forwards and sat down on the stool. He placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"_Yes. I see knowledge imprinted in certain places… A thirst to prove yourself… Easily one of the smarter students in this school… I shall place you in… RAVENCLAW!_" The hat yelled out the last word to the hall. Alex took the hat off and took his seat at the Ravenclaw table next to a blond girl who had been sorted not too long ago.

"Hello." He said, looking over her shoulder at the magazine she was reading. She closed it with a snap and looked at him.

"Oh. Hello." She said, a small smile appearing on her face. "Not many people want to talk to me." Alex felt awkward.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, I'm Alex, who're you?" He asked, looking up as a few more people got sorted. The food suddenly appeared in front of them and everyone began to eat. Alex asked the question again.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood." she answered, smiling at him again. Alex nodded and ate some of his dinner.

"I heard the way to get into the common room is to answer a question. I hope they're not too hard." He said, cutting his Pork absentmindedly. Luna nodded.

"Yeah.."

* * *

After the feast, the prefects lead the way up to the common room. The Raven covering the Portrait Hole spoke up.

"_Pronounced as one letter, _

_And written with three, _

_Two letters there are,_

_And two only in me._

_I'm double, I'm single,_

_I'm black, blue, and gray,_

_I'm read from both ends,_

_And the same either way._

_What am I?" _It said sharply. Everyone started to talk to each other to figure out the answer.

"AN EYE!" Alex yelled from the back of the crowd after a pause. The Raven nodded and swung forward.

"Good job, Alex!" Luna said next to him as they crawled through the hole. Alex grinned.

"It's simple. Pronounced as one letter, I. And written with three, E-Y-E. Two letters there are, I-I. And two only in me, two eyeballs. I'm double, I'm single, one eye, two eyes. Black, blue and gray are colours of the eyes, and E-Y-E read backwards is E-Y-E." He said, sitting down next to Luna on a dark blue couch. The floor below them was a very dark blue, and the roof above them was charmed to look like the sky outside. Alex yawned.

"I'm getting tired, Luna, I guess I'll meet you here tomorrow?" He said, standing up again.

"Sure, Alex. Good night!" Luna agreed, walking up into her dorm. Alex followed two other first-year Ravenclaw boys into their room. Alex changed into his pyjamas, and drew the curtains around him. The other three boys were talking about something as Alex drifted off to sleep.


	2. Broken Wrist and Levitating Feathers

**Thankyou everyone who viewed my last chapter! Like always, R&R! It'll really help me out. And now, enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character in this unless stated by myself.**

That next morning, Alex pulled on his robes, tied his tie, and took the steps to the common room two at a time. He sat down on an armchair seconds before Luna came down from her own dorm.

"Hello, Alex." She said, sitting down next to him. Alex smiled.

"Hey. Want to go down to the Great Hall?"

"Sure."

Alex lead the way through the portrait hole, then down the corridors, remembering the way they came the previous night. He slid into a seat at the table next to Luna, and slid a bowl of porridge towards him. Luna bit into a piece of toast, then slid a copy of _The Quibbler_ in-between them on the table. She flicked to a page on Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley. Hufflepuffs, who were walking behind them to get to an empty space at their table, pointed over their shoulders and sniggered. Alex and Luna didn't care, though, and kept pointing out weird, funny, and interesting parts of the article. When they received their time tables, however, Alex searched around for his backpack.

"Damn it. Someone's stolen my backpack." A small group of Slytherins not far away were sniggering, and a second-year boy in the middle was sneering and holding up Alex's backpack.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Alex said, sighing. He drew his wand and, being a tall-ish boy, walked up to the Slytherins. He drew a deep breath, but was pushed aside easily. He stumbled. The blonde boy with his backpack pointed his own wand at him.

"_Flipendo_" The boy said, and Alex was shot across the small length behind him to the brick wall. He crashed into it and felt his wrist break as he crushed it against the wall. He scrambled to his feet, however, and noticed the hall had gone silent, watching. Alex stepped forwards, and pointed his wand at the boy.

"_Immobu_-" He began, but got hit with another curse from the boy.

"_Furnunculus_!" Alex was covered in agonising boils, and, fell backwards.

"_Immobulus._" the blonde-haired boy finally said, causing Alex to become immobile. He fell backwards and hit the wall again, blacking out.

"Is he OK?"

"Someone get Professor Flitwick! Quickly!"

"No need, I'm already here. _Finite Incantatum_."

Alex opened his eyes and groaned, trying to sit up. Another boy helped him to his feet.

"T-thanks." He said, his eyes sliding out of focus every now and then. Professor Flitwick was standing in front of him, or, I guess you could say, below him. Alex looked down.

"Jeremy, Luna, can you two take him up to the Hospital Wing? If he passes out, one of you tell me using this." Flitwick passed Luna and Jeremy a red coin-thing each.

"If you change the words on the side, it'll burn in my pocket, and I'll be notified of what's happened." Luna and Jeremy nodded, and lead Alex out of the Great Hall. Alex saw Luna holding his backpack.

"What did that boy do with my backpack?" He asked, taking it off her. It was ripped, shredded and just… Destroyed. He pointed his wand at it and muttered "_Reparo_."

The bag fixed itself, and so did the contents in it. Jeremy looked at Alex.

"You haven't been to a single class yet, and you already know some charms. Alex grinned, but it turned instantly into a grimace as his broken wrist ached once more. He sighed and broke into a run, Jeremy and Luna appearing next to him. He swung open the doors of the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey quickly close the curtains around a bed.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick informed me using his Patronus that you would be coming. Sit down, I'll get the Skele-Grow. Don't move." She said briskly. Alex nodded and sat down on the nearest bed. The jinxes put on him had been removed my Professor Flitwick earlier. The person behind the curtains failed to stifle a cough.

"..Hello?" Luna started, looking at the curtains. The person fell silent, and Luna looked out of the window next to Alex.

Jeremy looked down at Alex.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, how stupid of me. I'm Jeremy Mitchelson. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Alex shook it painfully with his broken wrist-arm. Jeremy sat down in a chair next to his bed. Madam Pomfrey came back over with the Skele-Grow, and placed his arm in a cast.

"Think of your favourite food." And she passed Alex the bottle and spoon. Alex poured out some medicine and put it in his mouth absentmindedly. Nothing had prepared him for the taste.

"Eurgh!" He coughed, swallowing the mixture gingerly.

"That was disgusting!"

Jeremy smirked and stood up. Madam Pomfrey took the bottle and spoon back and put it on a shelf.

"Your free to go back to your common room, just be careful."

Alex nodded and followed the others back to the common room, slipping his backpack on.

"Transfiguration first, right?" He asked as they reached the portrait hole. Luna sighed.

"We missed it, it's almost over."

"Oh."

The Raven clucked it's beak impatiently.

"_Voiceless it cries, _

_Wingless flutters, _

_Toothless bites, _

_Mouthless mutters. _

_What am I_?" It said, facing the three of them.

"What's voiceless… Air. Uh.. Frosty gales for toothless.." Jeremy thought out loud.

"The wind!" Alex said, and the Raven swung forwards. Alex smiled and crawled through the hole and ran up into the first-year boys dorm. He grabbed his books he'd need for the day and ran down the stairs again, Jeremy opened the portrait hole and Luna ran down from her own dorm and followed them to the Transfiguration class. Alex slid into a seat at a table, closely followed by Jeremy and Luna, as Professor Flitwick turned around from writing something.

"Hello, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Today we'll start by levitating feathers." Came the squeak from the Professor.

By the end of the lesson, the Ravenclaws were not given homework due to the fact that they all managed to levitate their feather, but Alex had levitated all of them, (with the exception of the first five). He grinned and followed his two best friends to the next class.


End file.
